sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Book One: The Beginnings/Chapter Five
The fifth and final main chapter in Flashfire212's Book One: The Beginnings, the first book in the Will the Echidna storyline. Chapter Five: Schoolyard Chaos It was another two years after then that things started getting really bad. Will, now 16, had turned down a place in Manic’s band to keep his playing solo. Maddy was the same age, and always turned down the boys who asked her out to stay with Will. Kyle was now 14 and had helped his dad get his head around a piece of mechanics found near a place where the dimensional barriers were weakened, it’s complexity confusing Tails. However, they hadn’t done all this without making enemies: there was Titania the Hedgehog, who believed that Will should be hers to do whatever she wanted. She hated Maddy with a passion, believing that if Maddy died, she could take her place in Will’s heart. There was Andrew the Penguin who believed that Kyle, the little nerd, should be beaten until he bled and cried for mercy. He was jealous of Kyle because Kyle’s robots always worked while his own fell to bits. Then there was Leon the Lion. Leon HATED Will. He couldn’t stand him. Leon led the largest gang in the school, often beating Will up, or at least trying to. He believed that if the son of Knuckles fell and was proven to be a weakling, then he would be regarded as the best in the school. This opinion angered Stave the Hedgehog, who respected Will but couldn’t stop Leon from hurting him. One night, Leon was outside watching the nightclubs and the solid inflow and outflow of teenaged boys and girls when a green echidna Chaos Controlled in right next to him. “I know you hate Will the Echidna,” he said. “Yeah, what’s it to you?” Leon replied. “I hate him too. I have some things here that could allow you to completely destroy him down to the last of his body,” the echidna continued, handing Leon a bag. “I will also pay you $3000 to kill him, half of it up front,” Leo accepted the wad of money being offered to him. “So, all I have to do is kill that pest Will, right?” “Right. I wish you luck, Leon,” the echidna finished, then Chaos Controlled away. Leo grinned and started plotting. The very next day, Kyle was nervous. “What bit you, Kyle?’ Will asked. “Andrew threatened to beat me then skin me today. Besides, I feel queasy,” “I don’t feel to good either. Could it be yesterday’s lunch?” Maddy shook her head. “I do to, and I didn’t eat school food. Besides, you know what school food does but you ate some anyway,” “I guess Maddy, but lemme just say I got a bad feeling about this,” Kyle whimpered. The three friends walked into the school. “Meet you guys again at recess?” Will asked, heading off to his Chaos Studies class. “Anytime, anywhere, Will,” Maddy said, grinning as she walked down towards her math class. “I’ll be there, if I’ve still got my skin,” Kyle muttered, walking to his science class. As Will walked down into his class, he noticed people were looking at him with cruel grins. He entered class and listened to tales of Chaos Blasts in the form of beams and legendary Chaos Warriors like BloodSonic, GigaShadow, GigaShadella and Vicious the Dark. Man, I wish I was that strong! he thought. At the start of recess, he walked out to the oval and his jaw dropped. Maddy was on the ground, with Leon standing over her. “Hello Will. Time to break,” he yelled, smashing his foot straight into Maddy’s back. She screamed in pain. Titania smiled evilly. Leon kicked again, sending her flying. Will couldn’t stand seeing Maddy get hurt. He hoped he had this trick all figured out. “CHAOS…………FLARE!!!!” He screamed, the flaming Chaos Spear smashing into Leon’s leg, jarring it. “Well, well, well. Looks like the son of Knuckles inherited some power from his dad. Let’s prove just how futile that is,” Leon crowed, reaching into the bag at his feet. Will realized what was in the bag just before Leon pulled out seven Chaos Emeralds. “No way!” “Impossible!” “He couldn’t have!” “Whoa!” “Are those…?” “AAAHHH!” and a lot more rose from the astonished crowd. Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Tails were walking down towards the river, all holding fishing rods. All of them were listening to Shadow rant and rave about a break in at his house two nights before. “I swear, Rouge, Dawn and I took the kids out for dinner and when we got back someone had broken in and stolen seven Chaos Emeralds from my house. I’m worried that they’ll come back and try to steal more of them,” “Shadow, are you stupid? Keeping a full set of Chaos Emeralds in your house is just daring someone to break in and steal them,” Knuckles said, before frowning, “Just how did you have seven Chaos Emeralds in your house anyway?” “I gathered them from a dead world. Besides, how is that daring thieves any more than having the Master Emerald in your house?” “I have to guard it! You don’t have to guard Chaos Emeralds!” Knuckles shouted, then both he and Shadow collapsed with their heads in their hands. “Are you guys ok?” Sonic asked, “Massive…Chaos…Energy…burst…” Shadow managed to say. “Head…hurts…” Knuckles muttered. Tails frowned and activated his scouter. “Sonic! There are seven Chaos Emeralds in the high school with someone using them! There are also three beings with supercharged Chaos Energy readings there too, but they aren’t as big a problem,” Tails yelled. Sonic went pale as he realized his daughter was at school. Knuckles did the same when he remembered Will. Tails looked at Shadow, who pulled himself to his feet shakily. “What are we waiting for? Your kids and my Emeralds are in trouble!” he said, grabbing Knuckles by the wrist and racing off with Sonic and Tails in hot pursuit. Will watched as Leon finished with the emeralds, letting them fall as he stretched out and roared. “I AM SUPER LEON! I AM YOUR DOOM, WILL. YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!” he roared at Will, before diving straight down and smashing Will into the ground. He pulled up then dived again, forcing his fist into Will’s face. “Leon!” Stave shouted suddenly, “Don’t do this! I have respected you, even though you bullied someone else I respected, and I have stood by as you very nearly sent him to hospital five times. But no longer. You have destroyed the last shred of respect I had for you by beating up Maddy and now going Super to hurt Will. I won’t stay here idly and watch you ruin his life. Stop now, or you will have to face me and many more!” “Stave. I was always suspicious of you, and now I see my suspicions were right. Consider yourself banished from our gang and get out of my sight before I finish you, right here and now,” Leon retorted with a smirk. This, however, had taken his attention away from Will, who had closed his eyes and was focusing on the Chaos Energy he had absorbed. Come on, come on, come on! I need this power! he thought, then felt a jolt. He watched in amazement as his gloves turned deep red and his arms yellow. Will grinned. If Leon wanted to fight him, he was going to have his work cut out for him very quickly. Shadow and Knuckles reached the edge of the school quickly, looking up as they felt the start of another Chaos Energy burst. Sonic and Tails arrived seconds later, with Tails looking up at the guy with his scouter’s binocular function. “Sonic, Knuckles, listen! There is someone in his or her super form floating there. They're floating over Maddy, and Will appears to have been knocked into a hole, but he’s powering up. It’s amazing!” Sonic looked worried, while Knuckles looked furious. “Knuckles, control yourself. You aren’t helping Will by doing this, but you aren’t helping yourself either. Just calm down, and if anything really bad happens, then we all jump in, got it?” Shadow said. Knuckles took a couple of deep breaths. “Understood, Shadow.” Leon raised his left hand, pointing it to the side of his body. Around his hand formed a giant wheel-like shape of pure Chaos Energy. “Let’s see you live through this. CHAOS DISK!” he shouted. The disk headed down towards Will, then stopped. In its way was a beam of fire. “Hmph. You really think that your Chaos Disk would stop me?” Will asked, jumping so that he was floating on the same level as Leon. His body had turned yellow, with his gloves deep red and the streaks in his hair having turned orange. “That’s right, Leon. You’ve lost your advantage. I’ve gone Blazing, so I am equal to your power, for now.” “How! You didn’t have any Chaos Emeralds!” Leon blustered. “I don’t need any. SOLAR…FLARE!” Will yelled, launching a supercharged Chaos Flare straight into Leon’s chest, knocking him off balance before rushing in, striking Leon six times before pulling back. “So, Blazing Will, you want to play like that, huh? Well, let’s go!” Leon roared again. “Hmph. Leon, if you play with fire…YOUR GONNA GET BURNED!” Will shouted in reply, coating his fists in fire then charging in to meet Leon. The two of them locked each other in a massive battle to the death, when Leon suddenly moved, forcing Will to miss. Leon then placed both his feet into Will’s stomach, kicking out and knocking Will into the ground. “Will needs help!” Kyle shouted. “We can’t, Kyle. We wouldn’t last five minutes. Let Will hold him off for now,” Maddy replied. “My son needs help!” Knuckles shouted. “Knuckles, restrain yourself, or we’ll be forced to restrain you,” Shadow said, looking at Sonic, who had a tear in his eye, and Tails, who was watching the fight through his scouter. “Shadow, it’s my son. He needs help,” “Hey, look. Is that who I think that is?” Sonic said, pointing to a figure dressed in black. “It couldn’t be, could it?” Shadow breathed. Will felt Leon’s fist bury itself into his stomach once more, and his vision started to drift. He could have sworn he saw a red hedgehog dressed in black sitting on the roof of the gym, but he wasn’t sure. He closed his eyes and focused on the rest of his Chaos Energy, reaching out to Maddy and Kyle as well. “Use your powers, my friends. Power up like we did after fighting Jacob. Let the power envelop you,” he sent telepathically, before allowing all the Chaos Energy to take control. His body went from yellow to gold, with the orange spines turning the same colour. His gloves turned white again, and his eyes turned green. “Another transformation? Impossible!” Leon whimpered. “Are you ready for this, Leon? I AM CHAOS WILL!” Will shouted, the power increasing his voice. Maddy looked up, her body now aqua and her eyes, bright yellow, as she walked over and grabbed Will’s hand. “I AM CHAOS MADDY!” she screamed to everyone. Kyle flew over, with his white-gold fur and red eyes, sticking a hand on each of the others shoulders. “I AM CHAOS KYLE!” he yelled. At the same time, their voices became one. “Our homes will not be save with you around. We won’t be back for a while. CHAOS CONTROL!” they said, then disappeared. Sonic collapsed. Tails took his scouter off and stuck his hand on his best friend’s shoulder, trying to comfort him from his grief and let his own out. Shadow jumped the fence and walked over to his Chaos Emeralds, sadness evident on his normally emotionless face. Knuckles leapt clean over the fence, glided over Shadow and tackled Leon to the ground, punching him repeatedly. “You bastard! You made my son leave, you stole those Chaos Emeralds, you monster,” he cried, tears coming from his eyes as he struck repeatedly. Suddenly, he was tackled off Leon and knocked to the ground by a red hedgehog with black eyes. “Damn you, Blood. Why couldn’t you let me deal with the kid?” “It isn’t the time, Knuckles. I watched your son over the last couple of years, watching and waiting for him to be ready to fight. I thought the final fight between him and the bully was going to be the deciding factor. I didn’t expect Chaos Emeralds and Chaos Powers to enter the fray. Look, I’ll tell you what I know…” Characters Will the Echidna Maddy the Hedgehog Kyle the Fox Titania the Hedgehog Andrew the Penguin Leon the Lion Stave the Hedgehog ??? Sonic the Hedgehog Knuckles the Echidna Shadow the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower BloodSonic